


Adventures in Parenting

by LeafZelindor



Series: TeenWolf Bingo 2020 FIlls [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean and Sam are kids, Fluff, Isaac and Erica are kids, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Derek is thankful for the single dads group he attends since losing his wife. To his surprise, Stiles Stilinski shows up one day, a new foster parent. Suggesting that their kids meet, is only the start. Now if Derek could just focus less on Stiles' mouth and fingers, he'd be great.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: TeenWolf Bingo 2020 FIlls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Adventures in Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Square "Single Parent Fic" in the Teen Wolf Bingo 2020. Pretty much silly stuff. 
> 
> *not betaed, forgive my errors*

Derek had been coming to these parent nights for over a year now, once a month support for single dads in Beacon Hills was probably the only thing that kept him from being utterly lost when his twins startled to do something new and strange. Isaac and Erica were the sweetest kids much of the time, but Erica had a stubborn streak, a mile wide like her mother, and Isaac, day to day, could be completely withdrawn. He was thankful for this group though. He never felt judged or out of place if he wanted help. 

It wasn’t a big group. But they were fairly tight knit. A collection of Dad’s who through various circumstances were trying to learn how to handle being a Dad by themselves, without the help of wives, girlfriends or other partners. Derek was thankful for having a resource like this. 

So when the Sheriff’s son showed up at one of the meetings, looking tired and a bit twitchy he was curious. He’d never heard of Stilinski having a kid. Word of that would have gotten around fast. He watched with interest, how Stilinski fixed himself a cup of coffee, no sugar or cream, the coffee was crap, he should warn him, and grabbed a cookie before taking one of the empty chairs.

“Welcome!'' said this week's leader, Chris didn’t have any kids young enough to warrant being here but he’d been coming during a hard time with his now adult daughter and stuck around to help out. It didn’t hurt, and often their intermittent visitors went to him because their kids were older. “Stiles right? What can we do for you?”

“Uh...Well” Stiles’ leg jiggled a little as the young man considered. “I recently became a foster parent and it’s, um, Harder than I expected. Silly really because like, I went to school for social work and totally should have been prepared but like, doing the whole thing is utterly different than reading about it right? So, Dad reminded me that this place existed, he’s watching the kids tonight and I said I’d come ....”

Derek found himself quietly amused by the torrent of words, the way that Stiles seemed to almost speak faster than he thought. The Group smiled and then welcomed him and Chris opened things right up to questions, Stiles, as a new person sort of naturally dominated the conversation but he also had some good suggestions when someone else spoke up, Derek, for himself, mostly just watched, offering a thought here and there when he could. He found himself moving after the meeting to stop Stiles before the young man could leave. 

“Stiles, You said the older boy is about 10?” He said quietly, at a rumble and found himself the victim of sme of the most beautiful brown eyes he’d ever seen. Eyes almost shown with a light beyond the rich coloring there. “I just, My twins are 9, and maybe he could use some time that isn’t school around some others.” 

“Uh..” Stiles cleared his throat and rocked back slightly on his heels then nodded briefly “Yeah it can’t hurt.” He said as he fished his phone out, his fingers were long and lovely, and Derek found it fascinating. “What’s your number?” 

Derek rattled it off with ease and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with the message that Stiles had sent him. “Hey, Breath okay? Those two, the older one, Dean? Probably aren’t sure what to make of you yet. You said it’s only been a few weeks right?”

“Yeah….” Stiles gave him a smile now. “I’m trying, Dad helps. Look I’ll text you again, we’ll figure out a time to get the kids together…”

“Of course.” Derek nodded and he let the intriguing young man go. He didn’t check his own phone until he was in his Camaro, utterly impractical but he couldn’t bring himself to part with it, and the kids loved to ride around in it, heads out the window pretending to howl like dogs. It was silly but he liked to indulge them. He carefully tugged his phone out and snorted quietly ‘U R going 2 regret giving me your ### -S” Was the text from an unknown number. He quietly tapped around and got it into his contacts then he considered quietly if he should text back, finally he did.

‘I sincerely doubt that, Please text or call if you need anything’ he sent and then he tucked the phone away, started the car and headed home. He knew the twins should be in bed now, but he wasn’t going to be surprised if he got quiet begging for cuddles the moment Jackson left. He was a good cousin and always down to watch the kids, surprising considering how he’d been in high school. College and getting a job had mellowed him a lot. He wasn’t surprised when the tall blond met him at the door and winked “They’re in bed” 

“Thanks again Jackson '' He nodded and squeezed his shoulder before heading side to the others outside. The door closed and night time routine settled in, it was several days before Stiles actually reached out to him again, but part of him wasn’t surprised by it. 

The first meeting, well, was a bit of a disastrous situation, truth be told. Erica had punched Dean in the face and Isaac had hidden in the car, while a 6 year old Sam seemed to be more than a little upset but just clung to the back of Stiles’ shirt, eyes bright with tears.

Their second meeting was a bit more civilized, both Dad’s thinking that they could make this work, with boundaries. Dean had sulked the whole meal, but had eaten his burger. Sam had shared his fries shyly with Isaac, which had won over the shy boy. Erica kept shooting Dean suspicious looks, but had finally announced “our mom is dead.” Loudly which made Dean look up at her and then huff. 

“So is mine” He muttered and then buried himself back in his food. Erica had blinked in surprise and then settled back and kicked her heel against the seat.

“Oh…” She then fidgeted. “Why aren’t you with your dad?”

“Because he sucks” Dean muttered and then he eyed her before turning his attention to his foster parent. “Stiles can I have a piece of Pie?”

“.....Yeah sure, Why not. Sam? You want some Pie too?” Stiles offered, clearly relieved that Dean hadn’t thrown a huge fit or started a fight in the Diner. 

“Can I have Icecream?” Sam asked with wide eyes, they were something like Derek's. It was interesting. 

“Dadddyyyy can we have ice cream?” Erica asked eagerly and then tugged at his shirt sleeve. Derek gave her a smile.

“I think we all deserve some dessert” He agreed with a nod, and Isaac just smiled quietly and cuddled into his other side. They waved over the waitress who had been observing them quietly but with interest the whole time. She seemed more than a little amused by how they were with the kids, but didn’t say anything simply took ther dessert orders and left them to it. Sticky kiddos later Derek was insisting on paying the bill.

“Stiles it really is fine.”

“But….” Stiles glanced over and then sighed, he could see Sam was drooping next to Dean. “Look next time it’s on me”

“It’s a date” Derek said lightly without, really meaning to say it that way but the reward of a light blush, the upward cant of beautiful eyes and the snort that left Stiles was more than enough he didn’t regret his words. 

For perhaps six months they met regularly with the kids. Six whole months where Derek was starting to feel rather tortured by how beautiful, strangely graceful Stiles was. Especially his mouth and his hands. Fuck he could watch Stiles do so many things for hours if he was talking or moving his hands around. 

“So, are you free Friday night?” Stile asked actually as they both flopped on a bench in the park and just watched the four kids running around and squealing, Sam making the most protest because he was the littlest and had the hardest time keeping up, though Dean kept letting himself be “caught” by his brother too so the little one didn’t feel too left out.

“Yeah, you wanna take the kids to the pizza joint?” Derek hummed quietly and he stretched out, his arm settled across the back of the bench. 

“Actually I was thinking we could get some babysitters. And go out, just the two of us.” Stiles hummed quietly, not quite looking at him as Derek tipped his head and stared quietly at him, eyes considering. 

“Okay.” He murmured and Stiles looked at him now, eyes bright and that beautiful smile on his lips. “Want me to pick you up?”

“5:30?” Stiles suggested, there was almost an energy coming off of him now. Derek could probably live the rest of his life off of this energy given the chance.

“5:30” He agreed and looked back at the kids. He snorted and then moved to get up. Sam had tripped and Dean was leaning over him, trying to comfort him. Stiles swore softly and was on his feet too.

One thing was sure, both of them understood each other, and that was all Derek needed. 

~~4 years later.~~

“Dad! Make Erica stop!” Yelled a voice, it cracked in the middle and Derek chewed down the urge to laugh as he glanced at Stiles, they shared a laugh. It was only moments before Dean appeared in the living room, his hair spiked up with gel and a leather jacket he’d found a thrift store baggy around his shoulders. 

“I will not,” Erica laughed as she sauntered in after him. She was getting quite into Makeup and Derek bit down the urge to tell her to go wash her face, he and Stiles had discussed it deeply and while they did try to expose her to women who didn't paint their faces so much they also knew it was a phase that would likely pass. At least she wasn’t insisting on utterly revealing clothing, yet. “He looks like Danny Zuko!’ She pointed out. “Doesn’t he Tata?” She demanded now.

“He looks like me when I was that age actually” Derek countered and then he chuckled a little. “Maybe a little less spike in the hair Dean.”

“And Erica I don’t think you’re one to talk. I saw those heels you tried to sneak in Tuesday.” Stiles chuckled quietly “if they aren’t something from the last song of Grease I don't know what is.” 

“You two are so annoying” Sam whined from the egg chair where he was curled up with a book that looked far too big for him. Dean pretended briefly to look completely annoyed with his brother and moved over to ruffle his hair, making his squawk. Isaac was probably out in the garden. The teen loved the sun and plants. Derek was thankful for the bickering though, it was, a relief to see how their little families had come together.

“Nerd” Dean said with a grin and Sam swatted at him “Shut up, I’ll tell Cassie about your comic book collection” Sam countered and Dean’s expression warped into utter horror. Erica startled to laugh uncontrollably and fell down into a bean bag chair. 

“And if you don’t leave Dean alone I’m telling Boyd about your My little Ponies” Sam said to Erica who stopped laughing almost at once and looked horrified. 

“Now kids,” Stiles sat up “I think we all need to go out for dinner. No more picking on each other for tonight. What do you say to Chinese? Dean, why don’t you go grab Isaac so he can wash up.”

“Yeah All right” Dean started towards the other door. There was something, so comforting about this.

“You know, we need to think about getting him a car soon,” Derek muttered quietly to Stiles as he watched him go.

“...We’re not getting him anything flashy. Practical, And he’s going to learn how to care for it.” This was the first time Stiles hadn’t argued about the topic in the last six months. “Trust me, I already know it would be a mistake to go any other route.”

“Yeah, okay” Derek leaned in to steal a kiss and chewed down the laughter at a gagging noise behind him. He hadn’t imagined that the single parents group would lead to this, but damn if Derek wasn’t thankful.


End file.
